1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1-264548 proposes a technique of manufacturing a stator core by helically stacking a band-shaped core. According to this technique, the band-shaped core that is helically stacked to form the stator core includes a plurality of core pieces connected to each other by connecting portions. The connecting portions are provided between outer peripheral portions of the core pieces.